Self-igniting torches and lighters typically include a trigger or push button ignition that when depressed, releases a flow of fuel gas under pressure into a burn tube and simultaneously activates the igniter to create a spark that ignites the fuel in the burn tube. The ignited fuel creates a steady flame at the end of the burn tube that can be used in a variety of heating/lighting applications. Safety standards for lighters to prevent the unsafe ignition of these devices such as by a child are set forth in 16 C.F.R. §1212. To comply with the safety standards various solutions have been developed to prevent the inadvertent or unsafe lighting of the torch.